Fire wolf Hanyou
by a dark hero
Summary: The Inu gang found a small Hanyou child and Kagome think they should keep him but he tell them he's better off as a lone wolf but kagome and the other are trying to convince him otherwise . slight AU plz read n review,
1. Enter Kasai

The Fire Wolf Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A,N: I took this story back from my beta CXAnimeLover to take some stress off her, who is also my Nee-san.

* * *

The Inuyasha gang have been gathering Shikon jewel shards and trying to get Naraku so they could finally defeat him. While walking down one of the many paths they had been following in search of the Shikon Jewel shards Shippo and Inuyasha suddenly caught the scent of two Youkai's (demons) and follow it to investigate. However, all they see is an injured child with wolf ears on his head, fire-colored, spiky hair and wolf-like blue eyes. He also had teeth that were sharp like fangs and claws on his hands. To the shock of everyone in the group this young child was fighting a Snake demon.

The Snake Demon swung its tail at the child however, he had miss since the young child jumped out of the way of the tail. He then turned and growled at the Snake showing his sharp canine-like teeth as he got on all fours. Shockingly flames burst around his hands (or claws) and feet as he started running circles around the Snake. It was meant to confuse the Snake by making him see doubles of the child.

The Snake tried attacking the child however, only got one of the doubles. Then he heard "Soul burner!" from above him and he looked up to see the child coming down. The child's small clawed-hands struck through the Snake demon as it burst into Flames. It slowly became nothing more than ashes.

The Inu gang rush over to the child as he passed out. After seeing the battle the young child had been through they had choose to make camp and treat the young boy's wounds before continuing their journey.

Inuyasha, being the person he was wasn't very happy about the sudden delay in them tracking down more Shikon Jewel shards. However, Kagome was the voice of reason and explained that even though she knew that Inuyasha didn't like wasting time she hoped that if someone had just once done the same for him when he was the boy's age that maybe his life would have been very different. After that Inuyasha said nothing and just went to sit a tree nearby.

Later that night the child caught the smell of burning fire and something cooking. Roused by the smell of food he woke up and was startled to see a group of people around him. People whom he had never meet before. He also noted that with them were demons and humans as well as a half demon.

"Who are you people?" asked Kasai as he tried to scramble onto his feet. However, he was stopped by the arms of the only priestess in the group and though he wanted to resist her, he found that he didn't have will to stop her from pushing back on to his back with the insistent look in her eyes that he stay there.

"It alright you're among friends." said Miroku as he moved in to look at the boy closer.

Miroku could see sudden fear in the boy's eyes and backed up as to show that he had not intentions of hurting the boy.

"Really monk?" said the boy incredulously. He was very suspicious of nice people because they always wanted something in return for that kindness.

"Can you tell us your name?" asked Shippo excitedly. He also offered the young boy some of the meat that had fully cooked so that boy could eat.

"My name Kasai, I'm seven years old. I am the son of the elemental fire wolf Demon known as Flame. Whom perish by a Daiyoukai (great demon) before I was born. My mother died by a terrible illness when I was only four and I'm a hanyou" said Kasai as he wasn't sure why he was telling them his life story but he did feel somewhat at ease around them.

"My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha. He is also a Hanyou. Shippo a fox demon and Kirara a cat demon both are very friendly and love to meet new people. Kirara also belongs to Sango a demon slayer and that is Miroku a monk," said Kagome with a smile on her face though Kasai could see the small amount of sadness in her eyes when he told her about his life.

"Well nice meeting you but I should go." said Kasai gruffly.

His tone of voice reminded Kagome of Inuyasha when they had first met. However as he got up to his feet he felt one of the wounds reopen, which cause him to wince in pain.

"No you can't, you are too injured to be wandering around all of Japan. You should stay with us even if just until your wounds have heal enough. You are welcomed to stay as long as you like after that." said Kagome as she stood to go to his side to help him to his feet.

"What give you the right to tell me what to do," growled out Kasai. "You dare to say that I'm staying with all of you?" questioned as he slapped away her helping hands. "I'm a lone wolf and it is going to stay like that. I don't want nor do I need YOUR help."

"However if you stay us you will not have to be alone. You can have friends and you will get a lot stronger by traveling with us," said Miroku.

"No, monk, if I stay with you, I won't get any stronger than I already am. I will not grow in strength nor do waste my time with weaklings such as yourselves," said Kasai as he glared at the people who were sitting in the little camp.

"Are you calling me weak you brat!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not," taunt Kasai as steam appeared from his body and his wounds were healed.

This really ticked off Inuyasha to the point that he grabbed the handle of the Tessaiga and drew it from its sheath as it transformed.

"Oooh, a sword, you think that going to help you beat me with that?" taunt Kasai.

"Adamant Barrage!" yelled Inuyasha as he attack Kasai but he dodge the shards of diamonds that were launched at him.

Behind Inuyasha, Kagome screamed at him to be more careful.

Kasai uses his Soul Burner attack on Inuyasha but he used his sword to block it and Kasai grew a smirk on his face. As he called upon his more powerful technique, "Hell Inferno!" yelled Kasai as a fire vortex burst around them.

Inuyasha push Kasai out of the vortex then he jump at him ready to strike but Kasai got out of the way just in time, Kasai then kicked Inuyasha into a tree and walked over to him and stare down at him.

"Do you surrender" said Kasai with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Never," Inuyasha stood up causing Kasai to back away from the inu-hanyou. "Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha as he lifted his sword up over his head before dropping the sword downward in a wide arch.

"How can he be using a move such as this in close range?" questioned Kasai as he was caught off guard by the sudden close quarters attack.

Kasai put up a flame barrier around himself however this wasn't enough to protect him, as the attack shattered his barrier. When it ended they saw Kasai in full fire wolf demon form barely standing.

"Your strong, as well Inuyasha, you even force me to go into this form." said Kasai weakly as he fell unconscious and reverted back to his regular form.

"Well he is strong, I give him that," said Inuyasha as he sheathed Tessaiga then he picked up the young child and carried him back over to the camp.

"Sango we better treat Kasai wounds again before he wakes up," said Kagome. Sango nodded and they both started getting his wounds cleaned while he lay unconscious.

"Hey, Inuyasha, if Kasai's a hanyou, just like you, then how was he able to go full demon. Wouldn't that mean that his really a full blooded demon instead?" asked Miroku looking confused about the new side of their young companion.

"He's the son of Elemental Fire Wolf, they are given human form but if their child is a hanyou then they can reach the Elemental wolf form of their kind. There are several different Elementals, such as fire, earth, water and air. However, since Kasai is a fire wolf hanyou he gets the fire wolf form," explained Inuyasha before leaping up into a tree on the edge of the camp to keep watch like had done every night since they had known him.

"He is all alone. Isn't there something we can possibly do to help him like you all helped me when I had lost my family to the Thunder Brothers?" asked Shippo sadly as he sat next to Kasai and helped smooth back his hair and put a washcloth on his forehead.

"You heard what he said, about being a lone wolf and he is strong enough to be on his own," said Inuyasha from his perch in the tree. Though Kagome knew that Inuyasha was most likely thinking of himself as well as the young boy she also knew that he did in his own way want to help the boy out in some small way.

"I think we should keep him with us, after all, he's an orphan just like Shippo," said Kagome in a low voice just loud enough for all to hear but still sounding like a whisper.

"Well, for now let's finish our meal and then get a good night's rest" suggested Miroku.  
O

nce they ate they all went to sleep, Kagome and Shippo slept on either side of the newest member of the group. They wanted to make sure that he felt love and looked after even if he didn't want it.

Inuyasha kept watch above like he always had but he could not keep the young wolf hanyou of his mind. He knew that the young boy was as stubborn as himself had been when he was younger but he also knew that the boy was in the same fix that he had been at the same age.

_'Trust wasn't given easily or it could end up biting you in the behind. No trust wasn't something that someone like us just gives out to everyone, no they have to earn it.'_ Inuyasha thought as he continued his nightly vigil.


	2. kasai's powers

The Fire Wolf Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A,N: I took this story back from my beta CXAnimeLover to take some stress off her, who is also my Nee-san.

* * *

Inuyasha was the first one to awaken when he noticed something was missing and at first he thought that it was because of the fact the young hanyou wasn't a normal part of the group.

However, when he looked down from the tree he had been relaxing in all night, while keeping at least one ear open for danger or problems, to find out that the young boy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Inuyasha began sniffing to see if he could tell where Kasai could be but found that his scent was rather weak meaning he had been gone for a long time, then Inuyasha woke everyone else up to help him search for the hanyou.

They started calling his name looking in all directions of the camp.

* * *

Kasai, who had awoke several hours earlier than everyone else, was now wondering around in the woods trying to get away from the Inu gang and he knew that Inuyasha would track his scent. He moved as quickly as his little legs could carry him. While he might be small he could still move very quickly.

Suddenly he found him face to face with a woman who looked very pale and wearing a red hakama type pants and a white kimono top. She seemed to have some strange floating serpents that seemed to have some kind of glowing light that they carried.

He froze when the woman took a look at him and a smile broke across her otherwise stoic face.

"What is a child such as you doing all alone in the woods? Surely, you have parents or people that care about you?" asked the woman in a calm voice albeit stoic sounding voice even with a smile on her face.

"No, I'm an orphan and someone as powerful as me doesn't need anybody," said Kasai as he puffed out his chest and tried to look like he wasn't afraid of the woman before him, though he could smell the scent of herbs and soil. "What's it to you?" he demanded after a moment with less confidence than he would have liked.

"What is your name little one?" asked Kikyo her creepy smile never leaving her pale otherwise stoic face.

"The name is Kasai." said Kasai as he took a step back.

"KASAI!" Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo called out as they come into the clearing and saw Kikyo.

Kirara came down from the sky with Sango and Miroku on her back; she was in her larger form which Kasai had never seen.

"He with us Kikyo, you had better not have laid a hand on him," warned Sango with her Hiraikotsu ready for battle.

Then Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo who were standing there moved to get into a protective position between Kikyo and Kasai.

"See Kasai, you do have people that care for you," said Kikyo as the smile faded from her face and her expression was once more stoic. "You have a whole group of people who care so much about you that they desire to protect you from me. You have humans and demons alike that care so much for you that they would rather kill me than see harm come you."

"Shut it, miko," growled out Kasai as flames burst around his claw like hands. "I hate you all!"

"Kasai, you're still injured," said Miroku, "And we're just trying to help you until you are healed. You may be a hanyou but that doesn't mean that you can't ask for help once in a while."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'm a lone wolf and I don't need no one's help got that!" yelled Kasai.

"Kasai," said Kagome with a stern tone that made Inuyasha cringe, "You may be a lone wolf but you are still just a child. Now we maybe a strange group of people but you are welcomed to come with us while we travel until you have healed. I will not force you nor will the rest of us. However, can you honestly say that you have had better company than being around another hanyou?"

Kagome, for her wasn't looking at Kikyo who was the one that hated her for being able to get close to Inuyasha's heart but instead she concentrated on trying to help the young hanyou understand that he didn't need to be all alone like he thought.

"I won't ally myself with weaklings mortals like you." growled Kasai.

"You're just a helpless kid, you damn brat," said Inuyasha following his statement with an audible growl, at being called weak.

"I'M NOT SOME HELPLESS LITTLE KID! I'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF YOKAI AND EVEN SOME DAIYOKAI! I EVEN PROVED TO MYSELF THAT I CAN STAND UP AGAINST YOU LAST NIGHT!" yelled Kasai.

"You should go with them they are good people and demons. I can now see that I'm not needed here" said Kikyo turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Kikyo," asked Kagome hesitantly, "Why are you even here?"

"I came for him" said Kikyo pointing to Kasai.

"Why did you come for me?" asked Kasai.

"I was told that you were going to end up killing people unless you were stopped," said Kikyo, "However I can see that my information was incorrect and I have no need to waste arrows on someone who is not only strong but wise beyond his years," she said as she disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"Like I'll killed human what even the point it not like I'll gain anything from it," said Kasai before whirling angrily on the rest of the group, "As for you, why the hell are you so damn persistent about having me part of your group!"

"Because you're all alone in this world," said Shippo, "You know I was like you once. Maybe not so gruff but I was alone in the world, too, until I met Kagome and Inuyasha and later Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. They all have treated me as one of the family. Which is what we are in a way, just because they aren't all demons or aren't all humans doesn't matter to us. we are family."

"And you think by having me part of your little 'family' would help? Are you really that weak?" said Kasai.

"That doesn't mean we're weak just because we want to help you!" yelled Inuyasha as gave the young hanyou a good thump on the head. This caused a large lump on his head. When it looked like he wanted to try to turn his anger on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha reached down tweaked him in the nose which caused unshed tears to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Help me? No he said that no one can be trusted," said Kasai as he tried not to sniffle.

"He who?" asked Kagome.

"Some guy called Naraku, he said that I shouldn't trust anyone. That I should become a lone wolf because that was the only way to get revenge on the Daiyokai (great demon) that killed my father." said Kasai.

"Don't listen to what he said, a kid in your age need to be having friends and have fun" said Sango.

"Do you know where he hiding?" asked Inuyasha.

"No sorry I don't know where," said Kasai as he slowly started to realize that he might have a chance to make some real friends, "But may I ask why you're after him?"

"Don't listen to that guy, he likes to mess with people." said Inuyasha as he ignored the question. Kagome didn't miss the hurt sound in Inuyasha's voice as he spoke those words.

"We are hunting down Shikon Jewel Shards," said Kagome, "We are trying to destroy him for causing some serious damage to many people's lives. Sango lost her whole family because of Naraku, except her younger brother who is under Naraku's control. Miroku's whole family on the male side is forever cursed with a Kazaana in their right hand. The only way to break the curse is get rid of Naraku. Shippo and I are fighting because our lives have been affected because of the Jewel and Naraku. Inuyasha lost the love of his life and was pinned to a tree for 50 years because of Naraku. We are all on a quest to stop others from suffering the same fate as us if we can."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Shippo.

"I might as well go with all of you," said Kasai sound rather unhappy about not having much choice. "I mean what else could I do?"

As they continue their journey looking for the jewel shards, Kasai saw Miroku about to place his hand on Sango butt, before she could slap him, Kasai slightly burn Miroku's hand and they all look at Kasai with questioning and some upset looks.

"I just really hate perverts. They have absolutely no respect to women and make man look bad." declared Kasai not afraid to show his hatred towards the monk's indiscretion.

"Well, at least there is someone else is here to help keep Miroku in line," voiced Shippo who seemed to get agreement from a few of the members of the group.

Kasai continued walking until one of his wounds reopen up. Inuyasha, who was carrying Kagome, stopped beside him and let Kagome off his back. Sango, who had been carrying Kagome's oversized backpack dug out the first aid kit and handed it to the young miko. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stood back to give Kagome as much space as possible.

"Kasai, I'm going to re-patch this wound, when I am done, I think you should use your healing ability to finish the healing process okay," said Kagome.

"Kagome, I would rather have you just re-patch the wound and let it heal on its own. That ability, well take a lot out of me to use it, because of that I would only be able to use half as much of my normal power in a battle," explained Kasai as he blushed from having divulged so much information.

"You're going to use that ability, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," said Kagome as she re-patch the wound. Kasai healed himself like when he fought Inuyasha, and then a youkai (demon) appeared. Kagome leaned down to Kasai, "That is why I told you heal yourself."

Kagome then pulled her bow and readied herself for a fight.

"Soul Burner," Kasai cried as he attacked. He was able to quickly defeat the demon. However, didn't notice the dark miko that grab hold of his neck from behind. She used her demonic aura to cancel out his powers.

"Hmm, an elemental fire wolf hanyou, now, that is a first, the rest of you don't move or he will parish." said the dark miko with an evil grin.

They didn't have a choice since the dark miko put up a barrier around her.

Kagome might have been able to use her ability to purify to destroy it but she could not risk the young prisoner the dark miko held in her arms.

"Now wolf Hanyou look into my eye and hear my song of destruction" said the dark miko as she started to sing.

"Sorry lady that not going to work on me" said Kasai with cocky smirk.

"Oh I forgot the song of destruction is only for pure elemental demons, but this is for elemental Hanyou's such as yourself," said the dark miko as she began to sing again, "Let the flame of light become the flame of destruction and carnage and become my slave." said the dark miko as she let him go.

Dark flames burst around Kasai as his eyes became blood red and his transform into an elemental fire wolf. He turned to glare at his new companions. The look in his eyes told them that he was not really himself. He was possessed with an evil energy.

"Inuyasha don't hurt him!" called out Kagome in a pleading voice as she stood ready to fight if needed.

"Don't worry I'll try not to," replied Inuyasha as he drew his sword.

"Flames of Hell!" shouted Kasai with rage that seemed to be almost unnatural.

Inuyasha use his Wind Scar to block the attack large blast of fire collided with the Wind Scar. The air seemed to heat up as the two powerful attacks collided with each other then slowly dissipated.

Kagome shot an arrow at the dark miko, "Let Kasai go you evil witch," then she shot another arrow at the dark miko.

_'Why am I attacking my own friends? Why can't I control my body? I have got to fight back and regain control of my body'_ thought Kasai.

Inuyasha was trying hold Kasai back and not harm him like Kagome asked when all of the sudden Kasai started hitting his head against the trees.

"What are you doing!? Attack them, slave." said the dark miko.

"I…am…not…your…SLAVE…you…evil…Witch!" yelled Kasai in time with his head hitting the tree. Finally he stopped harming himself, as his eyes turned back to normal and he reverted back to his normal form.

"How did you break free of my control?" asked the dark miko in astonishment.

"Soul Burner!" yelled the 7 year old wolf Hanyou as his small clawed-hands struck through the dark miko as she burst into Flames and slowly became nothing more than ashes and Kagome suddenly notice two Shikon jewel shards lying in the pile of ashes.

"She had two shards of the Shikon jewel, but how come I couldn't sense them?" said Kagome as she pick up the shards and put them in a small bottle, then looked at Kasai and saw that he was panting hard and small amount of blood on his lower lip.

"Something is wrong, that whole thing seemed as if it was a set up by someone. I recognized that scent. I hate that I was being forced to transform like that. It caused some strain to my body. Hey Miroku I think Naraku was behind all of this and maybe even the death of my father." said Kasai.

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku rather shocked that the young man would even talk to him let alone call him by name.

"It was odd how that dark miko could control me like that and there was a scent on her, that was familiar to me, I am sure it was Naraku's. I'd bet Inuyasha picked up the scent as well, didn't you?" said Kasai as he slowly turned to look at Inuyasha.

"He's right even I did pick up on Naraku's scent but I thought it was something else since it seemed like it was far away." said Inuyasha confirming Kasai's suspicions.

"Well there's a village nearby, which means a spring. I would love a bath. So does Kasai, he smells like blood, which is saying something since I am a human. His clothes are torn and worn out as well. Why don't you, Inuyasha, and Miroku go to the village find him something he might be able to wear. Maybe Miroku could find us all a place to stay because tonight is a new moon," said Kagome as Inuyasha agree her and told her he'll come back with the clothes when he and Miroku find a place to stay for the night.

Then Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kasai went to the spring. They undressed and went in the water. Shippo did the same thing and was already in the water by the time Kasai finally made it into the water. Kasai was so in deep thought while being in the water that when he felt an arm wrap around him he was startled. He looked up in surprise, only to see Kagome.

"Just relax, okay, you must be tired from earlier, so just rest, and I'll wash your hair for you, ok," said Kagome as she felt him press against her then she look at him and see that he had fallen asleep.

_'My energy must of been all used up from what happen today, so I am going to need to rest up before I can fight again.'_ thought Kasai as he slow fell into the dreams of the night.

After finding him asleep Kagome, washed his hair and helped rinse him off, this was kind of a surprise for her since he was sound asleep yet seemed to help with the rinsing as long as she told him what to do. Kagome, carrying Kasai who was wrapped in one of her large towels, Sango and Shippo all walked back to where the boys had left them, after they had dressed.

Inuyasha came back with new clothes for Kasai and Kagome had got him dress since he was still asleep and his new outfit was like Inuyasha's but instead of being red it was black. Inuyasha had found out that they were near a demon cloth maker and quickly sought her out to ask for a durable outfit much like his. The outfit was exactly like his save for the color.

Inuyasha then led them to the village where they would stay the night. He was talking about what happen earlier and why would Naraku be after Kasai.


	3. Naraku's Trick and Kasai's New Weapon

The Fire Wolf Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A,N: I took this story back from my beta CXAnimeLover to take some stress off her, who is also my Nee-san.

* * *

Someone was following them and Inuyasha had quickly woken up at the scent of the unfamiliar smell. He then proceeded to wake everyone else up and helped everyone pack up their makeshift camp for the night. Kagome notice that Kasai is still asleep and tried wake him up.

"Kasai, time to get up," said Kagome softly as she gently tapped his shoulder.

"Kaa-san," said Kasai in his sleep which was evident in his voice.

"He must be dreaming about his mother." said Kagome as she picked him up to carry him as they began their traveling once again.

They left the village with Inuyasha taking the trees, with Kagome on his back that carried Kasai in her arms still. While, Shippo was with Sango and Miroku were on Kirara back and followed along with Inuyasha.

"Kagome." came soft, yet frightened voice full of concern and panic.

Once Inuyasha heard Kasai's voice, he stopped and landed on the ground below. Kagome got off his back and Kirara and the other two follow closely.

"I smell my father; he's nearby." said Kasai still in Kagome arms though his voice sound very confused and almost scared.

"I thought you said that your father had passed away a while ago. Isn't that correct?" asked Kagome.

"He is, but I know his scent. If I can smell it now that might mean he could still be alive!" said Kasai trying to get out of Kagome hold but she won't let him then he bite her on the arm causing her drop him and cry out in pain. Once on the ground and free from Kagome's grip he started running towards his father's scent with flames on his feet giving him an extra boost of speed as he ran off after the scent.

Upon entering a small clearing Kasai saw a larger, nearly over sized, "Father! I knew it you're still alive!" yelled Kasai as he hugged the of a giant fire wolf that is his father.

"Yes son I'm very much alive, tell me how is your mother?" asked Flame who returned the hug in a less than loving manner.  
"S…sh…she pass away a few short years after you've dies." spoke Kasai sadly as tears began to well up in his young eyes.

He had loved both his parents and was very young so he missed them both very much.

"So, you've been on your own since?" asked Flame as he looked down at the young boy before him.

"Yes father, but your flames are tinted and they are not pure as I remember them being when I was young." said Kasai as he started to slowly back away from the large flaming wolf.

"It's nothing to worry about my son." said Flame although he did seem to take a step back, after hearing the young man's tone of voice.

Then the rest of the group shown up and Kagome saw four tainted jewel shards in the giant fire wolf's neck. She knew in an instant that the flame wolf that stood before them wasn't the person he appeared to be and was in fact being controlled by the holder of the jewel shards.

"Kasai, that not your father, he has four tainted jewel shards in his neck that only means that he was revive by Naraku!" yelled Kagome as she notched an arrow and took aim at the evil before her.

"Is this true father?" asked Kasai as he back away from him he could feel something just not right about the man that was supposed to be his father.

"Ha-ha-ha, it is true and you're the reason of my death. I die because I was protecting you from a Daiyokai because you're only a weak and pathetic Hanyou. If only you had been born a full fire wolf then you wouldn't be so weak. It because of your human mother and her impure human blood, that you are weak and are too caring towards humans, you could never be a true fire wolf." said Flame darkly as he sounded less and less like a loving father.

"Not true, you told me that a true fire wolf protects what he cares for and that where our true power came from was our hearts!" shouted Kasai as tears escape his eyes. He made no move to wipe them away nor did he back down from the man before him.

"Now die you worthless ungrateful BRAT!" yelled Flame as he attempt to smash Kasai with his right paw but it was stop as if someone was holding it back.

"This wolf isn't your father kid. I don't want you in this fight just let us fight him." said Inuyasha. Then he turned his attentions to the wolf before him. "You know something you mangy wolf. I have a friend that I would love nothing more than to pound into the ground. He is a wolf just like you. However, he is a better man than you could ever hope to be and for that you will die. However, I want to makes something perfectly clear, Kasai. I may have not had a great father in my life. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't ever loved. I have not only been loved but have learned how to love in return. I also know that no father would ever say to you what this pathetic excuse for a canine has said to you. Just because you are hanyou doesn't mean that you are less than anyone else. It just means that you are in a class all your own and when you find that you are losing a battle or something like that, just remember the reason I am so powerful than most of my enemies is because I have someone to protect and that means I have more power than anyone else to protect what is mine. When you find that one that you need to protect then you will understand what I mean." Inuyasha had finished his little speech just as he killed the man that should have been Kasai's father or so he had thought. "Crap, I should have been paying more attention to this battle." thought Inuyasha out loud.

Kasai just nodded his head and went to Kagome.

_'Someone to protect will increase my powers?'_ thought Kasai. He was impressed that Inuyasha could be so cool.

"Kagome do me a favor, if I die from killing my father, please buried me next to my mother's grave in the forest of Inuyasha, the grave marker is an old stump that been engraved and has burn claw more from me." said Kasai changing into his fire wolf form with all four of his paws.

"Flames of Hell!" cried the Wolf.

"Wind Scar," shouted Inuyasha.

"Hell Inferno!" came Kasai's own attack.

The three attacks collided.

"Inuyasha, when I use Hell Inferno I want you to use your backlash move then we combine Wind Scar and Fire storm/" said Kasai sounding very much like a seasoned fighter.

Inuyasha only nodded and said nothing to the young man who just ordered him around.

Inuyasha was clearly impressed with young wolf for having the strength to fight his own father.

"Soul Burner!" shouted Kasai's Father.

"Hell Inferno!" called Kasai.

"Backlash Wave!" shouted Inuyasha.

The attacks of Inuyasha's and Kasai's broke through Flame's Soul Burner and he collapsed from the attack and Inuyasha took the four tinted shards from the wolf neck and his flames became pure.

"Son, I don't have much time, do you still have my fang that I give before I died all those years ago?" asked Flame.

"Yes father, I still have it." said Kasai as he reached into the vest of his shirt to pull out the rather large fang.

"Take it to Totosai, he'll forge a sword out of it. Since it was my death wish that you get a sword forge from my fang so in death… I can still watch over you." said Flame as he coughed and fade into nothing.

"Who is Totosai?" asked Kasai completely confused and with large tears that were on the verge of falling.

"He is the one that made my sword." said Inuyasha as he held up the sword that was now back in its sheath.

"Please, take me too him. I want to honor my father's last request."

The group said nothing more as they all journeyed to see the old sword smith demon. Who, as Inuyasha warned Kasai, was about three sandwiches short of a picnic and would really tick off Inuyasha more often than not. However, Inuyasha also told him that Totosai was the best damn sword smith ever even for an old man.

"Master Totosai, my father said you could forge a sword with this fang, it belong to my father" said Kasai after they had arrived.

"I could and who is your father?" asked Totosai. "Is your father Inuyasha?"

Everyone sweat-dropped at this and fell over anime style, everyone save for Inuyasha and Kasai. Inuyasha thumped Totosai on the head causing a large lump to form.

"No, my father was Lord Flame of the fire wolf." said Kasai.

"So your Flame-sama son, I'll forge you a sword but it will take a while." said Totosai.

"Thank you." said Kasai.

"Kasai we need to talk." said Kagome.

"Sure." said Kasai as they walk a few ways feet away from the group.

"Please don't ever ask me to bury you," Kagome said once they were far enough away from the group. Inuyasha could hear them and so could Shippo, which was fine in her opinion but what she had to day was something that was bothering her for a long while, since the battle with Flame. "That is the kind of favor you should never ask of me. I don't want to feel like I'm going to lose you like I just felt when you went to face your father. You see I view Shippo as my son because he been with us from the start and when you told me that you want to buried next to your mother made me think that you could have die. It made me want to cry. Please don't do something so reckless again. I know your stronger than us humans but you are still just a child and I don't want such a young child to die for no reason. I hope you understand that I never want to hear those words pass your lips again. Now, have I made that perfectly clear to you?" said Kagome she already had large tears falling down her face and while Inuyasha was hard pressed to keep his distance he knew that the kid needed to hear what she had just said. He was proud of her for standing up to the little boy like she had.

"Please Kagome understand that I didn't want to worry you but you shouldn't be worry about me. It's not like I can die that easily." said Kasai rather smugly in an attempt to brush her worries away.

"Understand your part of our family now," said Kagome as she herself thumped him gently on the head. "We are all here to protect each other just like your family did for you. Inuyasha is gruff but he cares. I am sure if you asked him to train you he would. And he would teach you about your sword once you have it."

"Ok Kagome." said Kasai, and then they went back to the others. He walked up to Inuyasha in a shy manner and looked up at him. "Hey Inuyasha, can you train me so that I can get stronger? I want to make sure my flames can help me when I have someone to protect." said Kasai. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and they went to train in the nearby forest until the sword was completed.

"Kagome what did you two talk about?" asked Sango. Sango was curious about the sudden change in the young man's demeanor.

"Let's just say it was a Mother-son talk." said Kagome as she started setting up the things that they needed to make camp for the night.


	4. Kanna's Love For Kasai

The Fire Wolf Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A,N: I took this story back from my beta CXAnimeLover to take some stress off her, who is also my Nee-san.

* * *

The Inu gang is still at Totosai's waiting on the completion of the new sword for young Kasai. Today finally the day that Kasai's sword would be finish and he was as hyper as Shippo waiting for a gift from Kagome when she would go to her time through the well.

"Here you go young man, what will you name it?" Totosai as he give the sword and it transform once it was in Kasai's hands, the blade became much larger in size and had flame like design on the blade.

"I'll call it the Burēdo o moyashi (the Burning blade)." said Kasai as Totosai give him the sheath of the Burēdo o moyashi.  
As the group turned to leave the sword makers home when suddenly out no were Kagura and Kanna appeared.

"Kagura!" growl Inuyasha as he draw his sword, "What the hell do you want here?" Inuyasha rushed forward to attack her with his chosen weapon.

"Kagome, please hold onto my sword, I'm not ready to use it yet." said Kasai as he had handed her his sword. He then turned and ran towards Kanna at full speed with his claws out as he passed both Kagura and Inuyasha.

"Soul Burner!" yelled Kasai as he attempted to strike at her but she avoid it and jab two fingers on his forehead placing a jewel shard under the skin. Once she saw his eyes had become dull, she ordered him to sleep. He collapsed on the ground and then Kagura returned to her sister.

She rose high into the air carrying both Kanna and Kasai away on one of Kagura giant feathers. Kagome tried to hit them with an arrow however missed she was unsuccessful in doing so.

While, they're flying back to where Naraku had been hiding from Inuyasha and his group, Kanna kept staring at Kasai face though no smile came to her face, she was smiling inwardly down at the young boy.

_'It is because of Naraku that this young wolf hanyou lost his family by the hands of a great and powerful demon that killed his father and Naraku himself poisoning his mother, just so he could make him as a lone wolf bent on revenge hoping that his fire would become tainted. A fire wolf as pure fire in them that could do anything they wish but chose not to. However, when tainted they were cold blooded killers with great power. A hanyou, on the other hand, of a fire wolf is the same but a lot worse because they can't control their demonic powers. So, I what is it that Naraku wants with him?'_ thought Kanna as she felt slightly bad for the wolf hanyou.

They had finally arrived Naraku's palace which was hidden by a thick wall of miasma and a barrier. They entered his chamber and placed the wolf hanyou in front of him flat on the floor and knelt down to their Master.

"Now, Kagura, I'm going to test something to see if he is able to impregnate Kanna. I want you to become mates with him. Should you show signs of having his child, and then Kanna will become his mate." said Naraku with a wicked and almost lecherous look on his face.

"Master, surely you understand that I want to mate with someone I love, not just to have their children and make an army for you," said Kagura with a disgusted look on her face, "Also, wolf much like all canine demons they mate for life. They only mate once."

"Master, I've watch this boy everyday through my mirror." Kanna had spoken for the first time with emotion and a sorrow that no one had known she possessed. "He has so much sorrow in his heart, and you have told me so much about him, that I have grown to love him from afar. So, please Master, do not force me to this," begged Kanna as tears flowed down her pale face, though her blank expression never changed.

"No," snarled Naraku, "How dare you Kanna? Who do you think you are talking to? I am your creator and your Master, do you really think you can defy me?" It was obvious to anyone present that he was furious with Kanna's refusal to follow orders.

"Very well then I have no choice." said Kanna as she removed the shard from Kasai's forehead. No sooner had it been removed his quickly open his eyes as he sprang up to his feet. Kagura fled having witnessed Naraku's anger first hand she knew what going to happen 'all hell was going to break loose'.

"Naraku." spat Kasai with venom in his voice. He was ready to fight then he felt arms tightly wrap around him. It puzzled him as he could feel someone shaking, he could smell the fear and tears that seemed to mix and fill the air around him. He then felt the wetness on his back as the tears continued to come.

"Please, I beg of you, do not fight him. He's too powerful for you to fight alone!" Kanna said as she sobbed knowing that all the young wolf hanyou could think about was revenge.

"I don't care. He killed my father. He has to pay for what he has done!" yelled Kasai as he struggled out of girls arms and readied to attack Naraku.

"Soul Burner!" yelled Kasai as he swung his claws however he missed and turned to look at Naraku who was glaring down at the young woman who had been holding him just seconds ago.

"Kanna, if you want to die with your beloved wolf very well. Then here is your heart," Naraku smirked wickedly, "This way I can rip your whole body apart. Just by killing the only man you have ever loved." Naraku yelled angrily as he returned Kanna her heart. Naraku charged to attack her but Kasai got in the way to protect her. Then he used his Firestorm, blasting Naraku through the wall.

"What did he mean 'your beloved wolf'?" asked Kasai as turned to look down at the young woman behind him. He noticed that she was a very pretty young thing and he could not help the sudden blush that now stained his cheeks.

"I love you, that is what he meant." said Kanna as she placed a chaise kiss on his cheek.

"I will take you out of here, after I have killed Naraku." said Kasai with a darker blush than before, _'I could really get used to having such a cute woman at my side,'_ thought Kasai. He then turned and leaped back into the battle to kill Naraku.

"Hell Inferno!" yelled Kasai.

Naraku enveloped himself in a vortex of miasma flames and then shot out one of his tentacles through the vortex piercing Kasai in the left shoulder. He put a cloak of fire around him for protection and they continue to fight, Kasai was badly losing to Naraku and when he notice it was futile to keep going on in his current state.

Blue flames surrounded Kasai and then the flames and Kasai were gone. Kasai appeared behind Kanna and snaked his arm around her causing her to gasp, as he teleported them away from Naraku's palace.

Now that they were a safe distance Kasai collapsed from his injuries. Kanna caress his cheek with her hand as tears start to fall.

He had been trying to teleport them to Inuyasha and his friends, however, even she knew from his injuries he couldn't take them right to his friends. He did do a pretty good job of getting them close enough for Inuyasha to pick up their scent. This was something she was glad for because the said Inu hanyou just shown up with his miko lover and her kitsune youkai.  
"Kanna," said Inuyasha as he let Kagome down from his back. "What have you done to Kasai?"

Kagome noticed the tears on Kanna's face and knew right away that she was not the one responsible for the young man's current condition. "What happen to him?" asked Kagome as she rushed over to Kasai.

"He foolishly fought against my Mas….Naraku." said Kanna. She had started to call Naraku Master but she now knew that she was not Naraku's puppet anymore and she was free. Her heart still beat in her chest and she even managed the first smile of her new life.

They had made it to the predetermined location to meet back up if they got separated. They also wanted to make sure that they were far enough away to prevent Naraku from finding them too quickly. Then they regrouped with the others and made camp at a nearby a lake.

"Well, I'm going to get him cleaned up." said Kagome as she grabbed the bathing supplies from her giant yellow backpack. Just then Kasai woke up and was immediately attack by a teary eyed Kanna who was nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Kanna, can you please stop hugging me! I know that you love me and all, but give me some time to wake up and breath next time," said Kasai as he tried to breath then turns to look at Kagome, "Just so you know Kagome, that a fire wolf dies when they come in contact with water. However, since I'm a hanyou it only puts me to sleep for a while," said Kasai as they head for the lake, "Come on, Kanna you're coming, too. I am sure you will want to wash the blood from your kimono and get washed yourself."

Just as predicted, Kasai got into the water, he once again fell asleep. He still could hear everything the girls were talking about so he just lay there listening to his surroundings. Kagome washed him while Kanna got out of her dress and wash it before slipping into the water to wash her body.

"I know that you possibly hate me but I want to start over with all of you and Kasai." said Kanna with a sad sounding voice.

"Ok you are welcomed to stay with us until you and he are old enough to mate. However, should you ever harm our little family, I'll hunt down and kill you." said Kagome with a no nonsense look on her face.

"I understand, Kagome-sama," Kanna said with a look of understanding showing on her face.

They got out of the water and dried off. Kasai woke instantly and dried himself with a towel that Kagome had kindly laid over him until he awoke on his own. They all dressed and returned to camp.

Only Kagome, Kanna, and unknown to the others Kasai knew what Kagome had said to Kanna.


	5. Kagome Adopts Kasai

The Fire Wolf Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A,N: I took this story back from my beta CXAnimeLover to take some stress off her, who is also my Nee-san.

* * *

The sounds of clashing swords could be heard as Kasai and Inuyasha trained with their swords. Everyone watched from a safe distance. Kanna was slightly worried about the two hanyou training in such a manner. However, Kagome reassured her that it was going to be alright.

Inuyasha used his Wind Scar and Kasai was able to avoid the attack then he stood still with his eyes close and sword out.

_'Feel the fire that within The Burēdo o moyashi and connect that with my inner fire and become one with my sword.'_ Kasai thought as his demonic aura starts to appeared and he felt a pulse from The Burēdo o moyashi and slam his sword onto the ground and flames came rushing towards Inuyasha, "Wrath of Hell!" and Inuyasha couldn't dodge it, so he use his to block it with his Tessaiga to keep from being cut down.

"That sword is strong and so is its wielder." spoke Inuyasha as he and Kasai sheath their swords and walk back to the others. Kasai sat against a tree with his eyes close taking a small rest from today's training.

Kanna went to sit next to him and rest her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"They look sweet together don't they Kagome," said Sango whispered softly to Kagome.

"Yeah and unlike Inuyasha, Kasai actually takes in other people feelings into account." said Kagome with a soft smile upon her face.

"Hey, Inuyasha, if Lord Flame was Kasai father would that mean…," said Miroku trailing off in mid thought.

"Yeah, he's the prince of the Fire wolves and now he is their leader." said Inuyasha finished Miroku's thought.

"Then he should be leading them and not be here with us?" asked Miroku as he noted Inuyasha's somewhat sad toned voice. Miroku didn't say more about it since he knew better than to upset the hanyou.

"I don't know." spoke Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you planning on becoming Kasai adoptive mother now?" asked Shippo looking up as his mother who had made her adoption of Shippo official months before.

"Yes Shippo, I am." said Kagome with a smile.

"Yay, I have a brother now!" cheered Shippo.

"Damn, it why can't he just leave us alone?" growled Inuyasha as he drew his sword again.

"What's going on?" said Kasai very confused at what was going on at that time.

Then Koga appeared in a small tornado making sure to land on top of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at the wolf demon that now seemed to be onto of him more often than not.

"Damn, you Koga." Inuyasha snarled.

"Hey everyone!" greeted Koga also getting greetings from the said group well except for Kasai and Kanna who are still resting against a tree.

"Whoa! you're Prince Kasai of the Fire Wolves!" exclaim Koga as he disturbing Kasai nap.

"What it to you?" Kasai replied with his eyes still close and his grip tighten on Kanna's shoulder almost painfully which caused her to wince slightly.

"I heard how your father Lord Flame defended the four elemental wolves from a great demon. The battle brought peace between the elemental wolves," said Koga speaking highly of Lord Flame, "Why are you here with these guys? Why aren't you leading the Fire Wolves?"

"Because I have my reasons and too young to lead the pack, not that it's any of your business you fowl smelling wolf." said Kasai sternly and slightly annoyed.

Inuyasha smirked.

"So where are you guys going?" asked Koga as he turn to Kagome with is normal charming smile.

"Kaede's Village." said Kagome with a tentative smile. She really didn't like how the wolf seemed to never get the hint that she would never love him the way that she loves Inuyasha.

"Well gotta go, because some of the pack and I are out hunting for food." spoke Koga as he lean farther to Kagome and Inuyasha, "Careful with Prince Kasai, he's really important to the Fire Wolves, even if he won't lead them." with that he ran off.

They then set out for Kaede's village which took them several days to arrive at the village.

They received a warm welcome from Kaede and many of the other villagers.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Kasai, Kanna, and Shippo all headed to the well to say good bye to Kagome as she headed back to her own time. This of course required a lot of explanation to Kasai and Kanna about Kagome's past. The two seemed to take it well and after some reassurance that Kagome would come back she was allowed to go

"Remember Inuyasha to watch after my kids," said Kagome with an amused chuckle.

"Keh, like I would do anything else. Just hurry back okay," replied the Inu hanyou as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look on his face.

"Kasai make sure to keep Kanna happy and be good, same goes for you Shippo be good." said Kagome getting a nod from the two boys.

"Sango can you give Kasai his bath since water makes him fall asleep and have Kanna with you when you do," said Kagome.

"Don't worry I will and we'll keep the pervert monk in check plus I'm taking in Kanna as my own." said Sango.

"Bye lady Kagome." said Miroku.

Every departed from the well leaving behind Kagome and Inuyasha with the knowledge that they needed some time by themselves before Kagome left. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace and smiled down at her in a loving manner. Kagome stretched up on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his. Inuyasha returned the kiss with a passionate one of his own.

"Kagome, you know I love you right?" asked Inuyasha worry in his eyes as he pulled away from her.

"I love you, too." said Kagome with a loving smile.

She kissed him one more time and then jumped into the well.

Everyone went to Kaede's hut and Inuyasha met them there. Well except Shippo and Kasai they went to the lake.

"How about we prank Inuyasha?" asked Kasai.

"Sounds fun but he'll get mad and hit our heads." said Shippo as Kasai shook that idea away then a Fire wolf appeared in front of them.

Then Inuyasha and Kanna show up looking for them. They were surprised to see a new fire wolf with the two young demons.

"Hey guys what going on?" asked Inuyasha.

"We're not sure ourselves" answer Shippo as confused as the rest of them.

"Why are you doing here Quill?" demand Kasai angrily.

"Your beloved sister has requested that you take part in a arrange marriage because she is concern that won't you find yourself a mate, my prince." said Quill as he bowed low to the ground in a show of respect.

"When did this happen?" asked Kasai incredulously.

"Just last month while you are away." said Quill.

"Time to see my sister then, do you guys want to come," said Kasai getting a nod from his three companions, "Ok, Quill teleport us the Fire Wolves Castle."

Then the loyal fire wolf obey his prince and teleported them where Kasai asked.

"My dearest brother, how nice of you to visit." spoke Circina.

"Inuyasha, Shippo and Kanna this is my eldest sister Circina and she's a full blooded Fire wolf and leader of the pack." said Kasai the turning on his sister growling, "What the hell is the meaning of this arrange marriage?"

"I'm simply doing is best for my little brother," spoke Circina smiling with a sweet smile that would make you think of having cavities from the sweetness of it.

"I can't let this arrange marriage take place. As you see I already have a girlfriend who is my awaiting mate. I will mate no one else," said Kasai, "Furthermore, this arrange marriage can't take unless my adoptive parents agreed to such thing since they are the ones in charge of me, just as you are in charge of protecting the fire wolf tribe."

"Who is this girlfriend that has stolen the heart and love my little brother? Also, what do you mean your adoptive parents," demand Circina angrily.

Kanna walked up beside Kasai and wrapped her arms around his left arm, "This is Kanna my girlfriend and Inuyasha is my adoptive father and the younger brother of Sesshomaru the very same Sesshomaru that you foolishly wish to mate with. My adoptive mother, who can't be here today due to other reasons, is Kagome Higurashi the reincarnation of the miko Kikyo. Also she is Inuyasha's lover and future mate. This is Shippo my friend and adoptive brother," stated Kasai.

"Very well, I shall call the arrange marriage off. You've grown my dearest brother," spoke Circina reluctantly.

"I know my beloved sister it because I met Inuyasha and his friends. They have shown me that real family protects each other," stated Kasai with pride flowing from his words.

"I see you carried the sword forge by our father's fang I know it was his dying wish that you have it. I can see a lot of him in you, Kasai," spoke Circina with a soft but reluctant smile.

"He also wanted you to have a happy life with someone you love. He wanted him to do what is best for our pack. I have tried to keep the peace of the elemental wolves. I do know of Inuyasha and his pack who are trying to kill the demon Naraku for slaying our beloved father and poisoning my sweet mother," said Kasai as they said more parting words.

Quill sent them back to Kaede's Village and it was then that they noticed it was dark. They headed back to Kaede's hut and explain what happen today.

(In Kagome's Time)

Kagome was finishing some of her school work and Mama Higurashi entered Kagome's room. She carried a tray of snack for her daughter and a small list of thing she knew that Kagome was going to need. She wanted Kagome to look over the list to make sure that she had everything on the list that was needed before she head back to the feudal era.

"So anything new happen while you were away?" asked Mama as she set the tray down on the desk.

"Well I took in another kid that was orphaned like Shippo but he is like Inuyasha, a hanyou of a Fire wolf. At first he was exactly like Inuyasha was when I first him until we got him to open up. He has became part of the family in the small amount of time he been with us. I can tell he feels we are like his family to everyone especially Shippo. I couldn't help feel sorry for him when he told us his life story when we met him. From what Kanna told me, Kasai lost both his parents to Naraku He seems to has been able to relate to Inuyasha the most, who is teaching him how to use his sword," said Kagome with a beaming smile.

"Are you going to become his adoptive mother?" asked Mama, "I know that you already accepted Shippo as your son and it would be great to have another grandchild adoptive or otherwise." Mama said with a soft chuckle.

"Well I think so but I don't mind because I like having him around. I know Inuyasha does, too. Kasai only seven like Shippo but he is almost on equal footing with Inuyasha in strength and power," said Kagome her voice full of pride for the young orphaned hanyou.

"That nice dear and you need to get some sleep you have school tomorrow, also make sure that list is complete. I will be doing some more shopping for you while you are at school. I also will pick up some fun things for the boys and your other friends," said Mama as she left the room.

Kagome went to sleep and dreamed of her little family. She awoke the next day with the promise that she will have a great family to talk with Inuyasha about.


	6. Kasai's Illness, Kagome's Surprise visit

The Fire Wolf Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A,N: I took this story back from my beta CXAnimeLover to take some stress off her, who is also my Nee-san.

* * *

Kasai had been going back to the well after every meal. He didn't like that Kagome wasn't there and he felt uneasy about it. While at the well on the second day of her being on the other side of the well a large boar attacked him. The demon was dark brown with glowing red eyes and seemed to have a presence about him that was unnerving to Kasai.

Kasai began fighting the youkai in order to protect the well, the village which held his new family members, and himself. He charged towards the youkai with his sword in a preemptive strike to keep him away from the village and the well. However, the youkai quickly grab him by the neck and began to strangle the young hanyou with a large clawed hand. Then suddenly Kasai felt something being pierced into his neck he wasn't sure what it was but for all he knew it could have been a piece of that jewel that Inuyasha and Kagome would talk about that Naraku seemed so interested in getting for himself.

Kasai could feel himself becoming weak. He had been sluggish all week but this was far worse than what he had felt before. He felt as if his demonic power was slipping away. He could feel himself floating almost as if he was flying. It took him a moment to realize he had been thrown. The last thing he heard was Inuyasha calling his name. His final thought before he slipped in the warm embrace of unconscious was 'Papa has come to save me' and as the darkness flooded his vision he smiled.

Inuyasha had come looking for because he was concerned about his newly adopted son and wanted to make sure that Kasai was doing okay. When he came into the clearing that had the sacred well in it, he seen the bear youkai there swiping at something near the well. Then he saw something glinting in the sunlight near the well and its owner nowhere to be found.

"Kasai," Inuyasha called, not hiding the worry that laced his voice, "You better be okay or Kagome is going to skin me alive," he had meant that as a joke but even to his own ears it seemed in poor taste.

The bear youkai look at him and charged at Inuyasha at nearly full speed. Inuyasha knew that this was coming and drew his sword to attack. However, the bear though strong was no match for the sword and was brought down in one fell swoop. Inuyasha then bent down and picked up the discarded sword that he had noticed earlier and tried to get a good sniff of the area. It was almost as if he vanished from the world. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt like someone had dropped a bucket of frozen water on him.

_'The well, it's not possible only Kagome and I have gotten through it before. Why would he have gotten through the time slip?'_ Inuyasha questioned as he sniffed closer to the well. However the facts were undeniable Kasai had somehow managed to defy everything anyone knew about the Bone Eater's Well. He had to really think about this but he also wanted to let the others know that he was going to Kagome's time to check on a theory.

He was also worried the young boy should have come back in the time it had taken Inuyasha to slay the bear so he wanted make sure that he was alright. Of course he knew the others would think that he was doing it for a different reason all together.

Inuyasha carried Kasai's sword with him as walked the distance back to the village, _'He couldn't have gone through the well, could he?'_ thought Inuyasha as he walked back to the village.

(Kagome's era)

Kagome had just gotten home from school and she had the all too familiar feeling of a jewel shard nearby which she had not sensed since the Ancient Noh Mask had attack her and her grandfather. She could tell it was coming from the well house and though perhaps Inuyasha had to slay a demon that had one.

She had told Inuyasha before that he would bring her any shards that he found right away since he was the only one who could come through the well and he would wait in the well house for her since he didn't know for sure the demons were all gone from her era.

Smiling, she quickly went to the well, however, Inuyasha wasn't in the well house but the sense of the jewel shard was very strong. She looked into the well and there she saw an injured Kasai who had wounds on his neck and arms and he was sweating badly.

She quickly got her mom to help get Kasai out from the well and to the house. When they got him inside and treat his wounds her mother pulled Kagome to the side with a questioning look on her face.

However, Kagome shook her head and held up a single index finger to indicate that she wanted just minute to check something then pointed to the kitchen which meant 'I will talk to you in there.' Kagome then removes the jewel shard from Kasai's neck since she feared that it was affecting his health and then left the room to talk with her mother.

"Kagome, what is that child doing here?" Her mother questioned with concern lacing her voice.

"He is the little boy I told you about that I adopted, like I adopted Shippo," Kagome said with a worried look etched on her face, "However, as for why or how he got here I don't know. I won't know until he wakes up. I was planning on going back today but I am not sure I should move him since he is so ill."

Kagome's mother could tell that she was worried about the child. She smiled at Kagome knowing that while child may not be hers by birth she had a natural motherly instinct that she had for years. Long before she had fallen into the well Kagome had found a young child who was lost and lonely on the streets and brought him home.

She helped him to get back to his own home and even babysat for him for a few years. When the child had been killed with his parents in a plane crash she visited their grave everyday she was allowed. She still did even after she fell through the well. She would do it on her way home from school when she was back and she would tell them stories about her adventures in the feudal era.

"Kagome, I know you are worried about him why don't you finish the homework you came back with and then we can see how he is feeling. I am glad to have met at least one of my adopted grandchildren. He is a handsome young man almost as handsome as that Inuyasha who comes to get you from time to time." Kagome's mother said with a smile as she began making up one of her soups that she made for the kids when they would get sick.

Kagome wondered back into the living room where they had left the young wolf hanyou to sleep she was not too surprised that he was still asleep however, what did surprise her was when he slowly opened his eyes to look her in the eyes.

"Kasai, are you doing alright?" asked a worried Kagome as she knelt beside him on the couch.

"K-Kagome, where am I?" asked a weak Kasai as he started to try to sit up only to fall back down onto the couch.

"In my era, in my living room, I found you in the well with this jewel shard embedded in your neck? what happen to you?" said Kagome as she answer his question.

"A bear youkai was about to attack Kaede's village so I went to fight it, without Inuyasha or the others. It got the better of me by shoving that damn shard in my fucking my neck! The last thing I knew I was being thrown into the damn well." said Kasai as became angry because he lost to a low youkai with a cheap move as to use a shard to win.

"Kasai," Kagome said with a harshness that Kasai never hear before and that made him pale even more, "I don't want to ever hear or catch you using that kind of language, again! Who did you learn that from!" yelled Kagome as she scolded the seven year old boy for such language.  
"I heard it from some guy in the village as a girl was jumping on his lap while they were both naked." lied Kasai in the hopes of protecting Inuyasha, who had said it to Sango after having lost a bet with her.

"I don't want you saying those kinds of words ever again or I will get soap and wash your mouth out with it. Do you understand me young man?" said Kagome angrily as she glared down at the young boy before her as she reached out a flicked him on the tip of his nose with her finger.

She noticed sweat on his brow and she placed a hand on Kasai forehead, "Oh dear, you have a fever!"

"I guess that would explain why I've been feeling weak all week after you left," said Kasai as he rubbed his abused nose and hoping the stinging tears would not fall, 'I never been sick before?' he thought to himself.

"I shouldn't have left you, Shippo and Kanna with Inuyasha." spoke Kagome as she growled almost like Inuyasha when he was upset. When she did this she made Kasai pale more and started shivering.

"Hey don't blame him because I got sick under his and the others care Kagome, things just happen. Besides I have been sitting by the well every day since you left I did this to myself, they didn't. I am sorry for making you worry." replied Kasai.

"You're right," said Kagome, "Just get some rest and I'll bring you something to eat. Mama is making you some of her cure all soup that should help you out. She will keep the spices low so it doesn't hurt your senses. She is use to Inuyasha's sensitive pallet." Kagome smiled as she left the room to talk with her mother.

Then Kagome went to get some food for Kasai and he could see that she was clear that she was mad of Inuyasha.

"Inu is going to need as much luck he can get." mumble Kasai as he started to cough up a storm.

"Here you are dearie," Kagome's Mother said as she offered Kasai a spoon of funny colored liquid, "I am not sure if you can stand the taste of this but it will help with that nasty cough."

Kasai carefully sniffed the liquid and wrinkled his nose at the scent but he didn't want to upset the kind older woman so he took the spoonful of liquid and swallow it. He was unable to stop himself from making a slight gagging sound and contorting his face into a look of disgust.

"I am sorry dearie I know that it tastes bad but it will help you feel better Kagome is finishing the soup and will bring it out when it is a bit cooler so it doesn't burn your mouth or throat. You just sit back and relax until then, I will get you a blanket for you to stay warm." Kagome's mother turned and walked away without a second thought to retrieve the said blanket.

~Saturday afternoon~

"How are you feeling today, Kasai?" asked Kagome.

"A Little better." lied Kasai holding back a cough.

"You sure?" question Kagome.

"I'm sure." said Kasai, _'I don't like being in this world it feels all wrong, no demonic aura, no youkai of any kind.'_

They jump through the well.

(Feudal era)

"Kagome!" yelled a happy Shippo as he jump in Kagome arms.

Inuyasha having noticed Kasai with Kagome quickly pick him up by the front of his shirt.

"You could have told us that you were going to Kagome's era! I've spent all week looking for your sorry fucking ass. I thought that damn fucking youkai killed you. All I could find of you was your fucking sword!" yelled Inuyasha as he tweaked the boy's nose for good measure. Although had he been paying attention he would have seen a seething Kagome who was doing a fair imitation of Inuyasha current growl not to mention the flaming aura that now surrounded her.

"The demon put a damn jewel shard in my neck. Then he threw me in the well. I didn't go to Kagome's era on purpose it was not even my choice. Why would I want to go to a time when there are no demons that I could tell and all the noise and pollution? I had a stupid ass cold on top of it. I could not move much less get back here!" yelled back Kasai then glanced at Kagome because he had been swearing just a little, plus he had insulted her time. He was also trying to be convincible that he was not still sick and tried to keep from dissolving into teary eyed child from the demon punishment that he just received from Inuyasha.

Although he was doing his best everyone could tell that he was still in the end stages of the illness that had kept him away for the last week.

"Inuyasha...SIT!" growled Kagome.

Inuyasha fell into the ground causing him to let go of Kasai.

Kasai let out a few coughs which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome and the others.

"You're still sick aren't you." spoke Kagome only to get nod from the young hanyou.

"Then you should be in bed." suggest Sango her voice laced with the worry that both she and Kagome felt at the moment.

"No it alright, nothing I can't handle." coughed out Kasai as he got a grip on his coughing and calmed his breathing.

"Well, young man if you can handle that then you can handle something else for what you said just now. And the fact you lied about where you had heard the foul language you have been speaking." growled a still very irate Kagome as she grabbed the ear of the boy and drug him off toward a forest pond that was near the far end of the clearing.

"I am sorry mama, please not the soap!" cried Kasai as he let the tears flow down his face as he knew the punishment he was about to receive. "I will be good, please, don't make me wash my mouth out with soap, please."

Kagome signed but kept dragging him to the pond and sat him down on a rock near the edge.

She set down the bag that was she carrying with her.

She looked at him square in the face with anger still etched in her face and eyes.

"Kasai, as much I would love to believe that. I know with a father like Inuyasha you need to learn some kind of discipline. I will let you choose your punishment just this once. One. I can have Inuyasha punish you. Or two. you can wash your mouth out with soap. Your choice but you have 1 min to choose or I will choose for you and trust me I will choose the harshest one."

Kasai for his part paled more and more with each word she spoke. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy but he knew Kagome expected an answer and she wanted it right now.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he looked her in the eye, "Mama Kagome, please let Inuyasha punish me. I promise after that I will be good. I will not swear again and I will do everything you ask of me but please don't make me wash my mouth out with soap. I will take my punishment like a man from Inuyasha."

"Okay, go and tell Inuyasha that I want to speak to him right this instant," Kagome said in a calm and somewhat subdued voice. "Then I want you to head back to the village with the others okay. I am going to meet you there. You are not to leave the hut and you are to do anything that Kaede asks of you. Are we clear Kasai?"

"Yes, mama, I will go and get papa now." Kasai walked back to the group with his held hung. "Papa Inuyasha, Mama Kagome would like you to talk to her. She said that you needed to do it right away."

"Keh, fine," scoffed Inuyasha with a pink stain on his face, he had yet to get use to the idea of being called papa, "You guys take him back to the village."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. He had heard most of the conversation between Kagome and Kasai. He knew he had to punish the kid for his mouth but he also knew that Kagome had found out the truth about where he had learned such language. With a sigh he sat down beside Kagome where she sat on the rock near the pond.

"Okay wench I know you are pissed at me. I know also you want him punished but washing a half-demon's mouth out with soap is like asking you to swallow poison. You do realize that he could have been killed if had you done that?" explained Inuyasha. He didn't sound gruff or anything like that but he did have a small hint of concern in his voice.

"I was going to give the choice but if he left it up to me I would had you punish him anyway," Kagome said with a sigh as she turned to face Inuyasha. "Please be a little hard on him but also explain to him the reason I am so upset with his using that kind of language. And Inuyasha, try to be a little more careful with what you say, please remember that Kanna, Shippou, and Kasai learn from the people in their life. So please set a better example for the children. I love them. I know we are not really a family and they are not my blood but I am adopting them as such. They call you papa even though we are not mates. I don't expect you to love me as such. I just want them to have a father like I never had." Kagome got up and head for the village.

Inuyasha sat for a while thinking not only about the punishment for the naughty little boy who now calls him papa. But he thought about the loving words that Kagome, someone whom he never thought would love him. Nor did he think he deserved such a caring and loving woman in his life. He also knew that he wanted her as his wife and mate. Maybe someday he could bring himself to ask her, someday.

Kagome walked a normal pace and Inuyasha caught up with her. He fell into step beside her and they walked in silence all the way to Kaede's hut. They found a sleeping Kasai and a worried Sango.

Kanna had wanted to follow her instincts to be at the young man's side but was told that if she got to close she would most likely become sick as well.


	7. Father's Day Celebration

The Fire Wolf Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A,N: I took this story back from my beta CXAnimeLover to take some stress off her, who is also my Nee-san.

* * *

(Happy Father's Day everyone)

It had been day since Kagome and Kasai return from Kagome's era. She had been told about what happen while she was away.

They even told about the arrange marriage that Kasai's sister put him in because she was concern he wouldn't find a mate and he took care of it.

It Father's Day and Kagome and Sango had plan to get the kids to do something for Inuyasha and Miroku even though Kagome only took in Shippo, Kasai and with Sango takng in Kanna, so it won't feel wrong for the young youkai couple (will one being a hanyou and the other a full youkai) to keep dating if Sango adopted Kanna instead of Kagome and Sango pull a 180 and warn the fire wolf hanyou that if he hurt Kanna or do anything to break her heart, she would hunt him down like the wolf that he is.

"Shippo, Kasai, I want you to do something special for Inuyasha." Kagome said to her kit and pup.

"Ay Ay Kaa-san." said a cheery Shippo.

"Alright Mama Kagome." Kasai said who apparently shift from his youkai form to his normal form for some unknown reason.

Then the two seven year olds took off running to work on and think up some kind of great gift that would please Inuyasha.

"Now Kanna, I want you to something special for Miroku." Sango said.

"Okay Sango." said Kanna as went after the two boys to work with them.

(With the kids)

Shippo and Kanna were discussing on to what to for Miroku and Inuyasha and once they got the idea of what to do, drawing of their little family. Shippo drew Inuyasha, Kagome, Kasai and himself along with Sesshōmaru and Rin, while Kanna drew Sango, Miroku and herself as her very first family who she loved a lot.

Meanwhile, Kasai thought of something he knew Inuyasha couldn't pass up, an all-out spar with no restraints and the winner is the last one standing or conscious. _'Papa Inuyasha would really like that. I am sure of it.'_ thought the young wolf hanyou then he caught the scent of a dog demon as he heard footsteps behind them, so he turn around and drew his sword out.

"Uncle Sesshōmaru." Kasai said.

Months ago, with assistance from Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seemed to settle the differences that made them dislike each other. They had slowly worked towards becoming better brothers and even helped Kagome learn more about adopting children that were not her own in the youkai way. Although that had not been finalized it was in the works all thanks to Sesshomaru.

"Ah, Prince Kasai of the fire wolves, the last time I saw you, you were only four sleeping in your older sister arms. She and I were discussing about how you were going to turn out after the death of your human mother." said Sesshōmaru.

"Uncle Sess, Rin, it's been awhile!" Shippo shouted as he ran over to them. He gave Rin a great hug and smiled up at Sesshomaru, who only nodded.

"Hey, Shippo what are you doing for Father's Day?" asked Rin with a sweet and caring smile.

"Look for yourself." Shippo said as he showed Rin the drawing, "What about you?"

"I made him breakfast in bed," said Rin.

"Is she not one of Naraku's servants," Sesshōmaru question as eyed Kanna with a look that could be thought of as a look of worry and concern for the others safety, "She has tried to kill many."

Kasai stepped in front of her in a protective stance as though he was thinking Sesshomaru would harm her if he didn't protect her.

"I will not let you harm her and she not with that parasite anymore. She was adopted by Sango and Miroku," Kasai spoke as he stand protective of Kanna.

Then Inuyasha and the others showed up.

"Sesshōmaru, it been awhile." Inuyasha greeted his brother.

Then Kanna and Shippo went to their respective adoptive fathers and gave the drawings as Kasai seethed his sword.

"Did you two draw these for us?" Inuyasha asked and they nod their heads.

"You didn't have to, just being your adoptive fathers are all the thanks we need." spoke Miroku.

"What about you Kasai, what did you get for Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"Yeah, Inuyasha how about an all-out battle, no restraints, no holding back and the last one conscious wins, just you and I and I intend to win." spoke Kasai.

"I'll take you on that." Inuyasha stated as he accepted to the challenge.

So everyone got out of the way as the two draw their swords and rush towards one another, Inuyasha use his sword block as Kasai as strike at him and then he vanished and he looked around for the wolf hanyou then he was kick in the gut by Kasai and then punch in the face.

"Cheap shot, Wind Scar!" called Inuyasha.

Kasai quickly got far enough to counter with an attack, "No such thing as a cheap shot in a fight. Wrath of Hell!"

The two attacks collided and cancel each other out and when it was clear Kasai was gone again, then Inuyasha looked up to see to Kasai with his sword and a ball of fire in his right hand, "Firestorm!",

The inu hanyou quickly shielded himself with his sword as he was blasted by a blast of fire that came from Kasai's attack, "Soul Burner!" Inuyasha couldn't dodge in time as Kasai strike at him in the back with his small claw like hands.

"Had enough yet Papa Inuyasha?" Kasai said as he watches the inu hanyou get back to his feet.

"Not yet kid." Inuyasha replied with a chuckle.

"Let end this with one last move." said Kasai smiling up at his new father.

"Fine by me." said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

Kasai rush towards the inu hanyou as they both give their final attacks.  
"Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha as he brought his sword down to release the attack at his son.  
Kasai went through the attack not bothering to avoid it in any form as he pierced in the left shoulder and stomach flying diamond shards.

"Burn Claw!" Kasai shouted as he swiped his claws. Kasai's small claw like hand ran through of the center of Inuyasha's chest as drips of blood fell onto the ground from both Inuyasha and Kasai.

"Happy...Father's Day...papa," Kasai said weakly as he fell unconscious on the ground. The other rush over to them concern etched on everyone's face as they saw him lying there.

Kagome kneel down to Kasai and rest his head on her lap, "You did great my little fire wolf." said Kagome as she removes the shards from Inuyasha last attack that had pierced his left shoulder and stomach and quickly bandage the wounds.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kanna asked with concern lacing in her voice.

"He'll be alright honey." Sango said with a smile, "He just need to rest for a bit while for his wounds to heal. Okay dear?"

"He really gotten stronger than the last I spar with him." Inuyasha stated as he walked up beside the group surrounding Kasai.

"It best we get going now," Sesshōmaru spoke, "Come on Rin."

Then the two were gone and the Inu gang chose to stay where they're at and made camp for the night.


	8. battle of hanyous

The Fire Wolf Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A,N: I took this story back from my beta CXAnimeLover to take some stress off her, who is also my Nee-san.

* * *

Kasai was at Inuyasha forest visiting his mother's grave paying his respects since today is the anniversary of her death, then he caught the scent of a certain dead miko.

"I know you're there so come out...Kikyo!" Yelled Kasai over his shoulder.

"What are you here at this human grave?" Question Kikyo.

"It the grave of my decease mother." Kasai stated.

"That nice of you to visit her grave." Said Kikyo.

Then all of a sudden flames burst around Kasai as memories of his mother on her deathbed and the night she died, "Naraku! you will pay for what you've done to my family and I will make sure you die at my hands and not Inuyasha or anyone for that matter!", he then walk over to the grave marker and hug it as tears fell his face and fire turn blue not burning the grave marker and Kikyo slowly walk away from the young boy and fear could be seen in her eyes and all the times she had been spying the Inu gang just to be sure that this wolf hanyou was no tread to them and she learns that Kagome had adopted the young wolf hanyou, whom is a lot like Inuyasha when she first met the Inu hanyou and she was caught off guard when a women she recognize suddenly appeared next to her.

"This happens every year when we visit our father grave and his mother/my step mom grave, every time we come to her grave he breaks down crying while saying he should've protected her and how it his fault that she is gone from this world." Said Circina.

"I didn't expect to see you here Circina but I think this time was different?" Kikyo said.

"Neither did I." Replied Circina.

"He needs a shoulder to cry on, from I can see you try to rise him like a demon child and not a human child and you had him after his mother death, the difference is that when it come it comes to human children even hanyous that they need to rise with care and affection." Said Kikyo as she walk over to Kasai once the fire was gone and she picks him up and let him cry on her shoulder.

"I'm his older sister not his mommy, what am I suppose to do, hold his hand? no, he's a Fire Wolf hanyou he need to learn to toughen up if he want to live with me because I don't take weaklings in my pack." Said Circina as she eyed the crying wolf hanyou.

"No, no one is expecting you to hold his hand, just be the big sister that he needs." Spoke Kikyo.

"You know I never met the boy until he was three years old and that was a year before his mother died." Circina said as they both notice that the young nine year old hanyou had cried himself to sleep and Kagome and Inuyasha came into the area.

"Kikyo?, Circina? what are you two doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"And why do you have my son in your arms asleep with tear streaks on his face." Kagome demanded.

"I was just in the area and ran into the Kasai whom by the way was visiting his decease mother grave all alone with no one watching him and you dare call him your son, so tell me what kind of mother lets her nine year old son wandered around a forest that could be filled with demons." Said kikyo.

"It our mother anniversary of her death, well his mother my step mom." Said Circina, "And Kasai and I visit her grave every year."

"I know my son well enough to know that he can take of himself, Kikyo." said Kagome as she took Kasai from Kikyo.

"You know you could always visit us right?" Asked Inuyasha to both Kikyo and Circina.

"I know that and I try to when I'm not busy with my pack." Circina replied.

"I was on my way to visit my sister." replied Kikyo.

Then Circina went back to her pack and the other when to Kaede's village.

On their way back to the village, Kasai eyes snap open as he got the scent of someone that he wants to kill. Kagome noticing that her adoptive son is now awake and started to get free of her hold making her wonder what got him so work up, he finally got free and started running off following the scent.

"Inuyasha, you go after him and Kikyo you stay out of this, I'm going to get the others!" Kagome yells as she and Kikyo run to the village and Inuyasha going after Kasai.

(With Kasai)

_'That scent, I know it anywhere it belongs to that parasite Naraku.'_ Kasai thought release a low growl as he continue to run at full speed, _'This time I'm going to kill him.'_

Inuyasha was able to catch up with Kasai wondering what with the young hanyou and then he notice that scent of Naraku.

_'So that it, he going after Naraku on his own. Foolish brat!'_ Inuyasha thought and then yelled to Kasai, "Hey brat stop!"

Kasai look over his shoulder to see Inuyasha, "Don't interfere papa Inu." he says as he took out his sword, "Wrath of Hell!" he cries out creating a gap between them by using his sword's strong attack on Inuyasha and he continue going after Naraku.

(with Inuyasha)

As Inuyasha got up from being hit by Kasai's attack and then notice that Kagome had show up with Sango and Miroku but not with Shippo and Kanna probably to keep them safe.

"Inuyasha, what happen?" ask Sango helping him up to his feet.

"Darn kid gone crazy, he going after Naraku." Inuyasha told them.

"That freaking nuts there no way he stand up against him alone! not even he that strong to beat Naraku, crazy fire wolf hanyou." Miroku exclaims.

Then they look to Kagome fearing what she might do to the young hanyou if she got her hands on him.

"He been training day in and day out, but that doesn't matter now he need us for than anything because he out for blood mostly Naraku's." Kagome told them with tears coming down her face.

(with Kasai)

He had finally found Naraku and can tell that he wasn't a puppet.

"Your life ends here Naraku." the seven year old growl at him.

Kasai then ran at him and jump into the air, "Soul Burner!" he shouts out as he slice his small claws through the spider hanyou but Naraku stop his attack by grabbing his wrist then he use his free hand to grab Kasai's neck choking him and the young hanyou manage to call on one his attacks Hell Inferno which consume Naraku in a vortex of fire while also letting Kasai free himself from his enemy grasp.

"You've gotten stronger since we last met young wolf." Naraku says from Behind Kasai making him jump away from him.

Naraku shot a few webs at him and dodge him with ease until he was punch in gut, he look up at Naraku as he stumble back from the punch. Naraku uses his telekinesis to lift Kasai into the air and then use his beam attack on him managing to to pierce him through the heat but Kasai somehow manage to protect him.

Kasai then draws out his sword and use Wrath of Hell which did minimal damage to him then he stick his sword into the ground and ran to Naraku then punch him in the face. They started to fight hand to hand combat which was quickly over when Naraku slam Kasai into the ground.

Kasai slowly change into his full fire wolf demon form and started to slowly get up as tentacles came out of Naraku.

Kasai shot his Fire Storm from his mouth at Naraku but he protected himself and Kasai then charge at him but was hit by one of the tentacles, he continue on charging him but the same thing happens him getting hit by the tentacles over and over until he was thrown next to his sword laying there injure.

"Why don't you use your healing ability to heal yourself." Naraku says as he walk over to him, "Let me guess if you use that power it well leave you weak during battle, so I take it that your healing power take a lot out of you."

_'Damn, he just too powerful!'_ Kasai thought, _'I can't die here, I have avenge my parents!'_

Kasai then stumble back onto his feet changing back into his normal form grabbing the halt of his sword picking it up from the ground and swing it at Naraku using Wrath of Hell on him.

He then starts slicing off Naraku's tentacles and then try to stab him at the heart but Naraku stop him by kicking him into the ground.

"Did you honestly think you can defeat me?" Naraku question him.

"Soul Burner!" Kasai shouts trying once more to kill the man that murdered his biological parents.

Naraku quickly show the attack and back slap him away from him making Kasai fall to the ground.

Then Naraku was hit with a poison whip and Naraku sees Sesshomaru walking up the injure Kasai.

"Are you alright, prince Kasai?" he ask his adoptive nephew but he got no answer which made him worry for the boy, _'If he kept fighting in this state, he would surely die.'_ he thought as he turn to face Naraku.

"I suggest you leave at once or I will kill you for harming this boy." Sesshomaru said to him.

"No, I need to avenge my parents he has to pay for his crimes." Kasai says as he use his sword to get back up to his feet.

"Your willing to keep going despite the fact you can die here if you going this fight?" Naraku asks him.

"You killed my parents!" Kasai yells as flames burst around him as he charge at Naraku slicing his sword through him splitting him in two from his right shoulder down to his gut and then he use soul burner on the half with the head but Naraku manage to save himself by leaving his body and retreating to somewhere safe.

"You did good young pup." Sesshomaru tell him as he past out.

When Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had arrive Sesshomaru tells them what happen and leave them, Kagome picks up the injure unconscious Kasai and Inu gang went off to find a place to camp.

They have found a spot by a small lake where Kagome can clean the unconscious Kasai and treat his wounds, they ate for the night and got some sleep, Kagome kept Kasai close to her making sure he won't run off again.


	9. Kasai has miko powers

The Fire Wolf Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A,N: I took this story back from my beta CXAnimeLover to take some stress off her, who is also my Nee-san.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku Kikyo and Kaede sat around Kasai.

"I think it time that you tell us about your mother, young wolf seeing that we now know your father." Kaede says to Kasai.

"What there to tell, she was just some human woman that my father mated with." Kasai stated.

"What was her name?" Kagome ask him.

"Her name was Kaoru." Kasai said.

**"But she was't his** **mother." **

Kasai jump away from his spot as they all see the spirit of Lady Midoriko.

"Who are you to say that Kaoru wasn't my mother!" Kasai yelled as flames erupted around his hands.

"Kasai! show some respect that Lady Midoriko the creator of the Shikon No Tama!" Kikiyo yelled at him.

"I don't care." Kasai growl out.

**"Well you should since I'm you're mother."**

"That basically crap right there, you were long since dead before I was born." Kasai say to her letting go the fact that he curse in front of Kagome.

**"I'm telling you the truth, I am your mother because you were born of my blood. You're the first ever naturally born miko hanyou." **

"Shut it miko!" Kasai yelled as the flames around his hands change color orange red to light pink and strike at her.

"Soul burner!" Kasai cried out bringing his small claw covered in pink flames down on the miko spirit but she stop his attack and cancel it out.

**_'It seems he can channel his miko powers through his fire powers for a more stronger and he did unconsciously without knowing and that attack wasn't Soul Burner but a more advance form.'_ **

While on the floor Kasai was looking his small claws in shock, _'What was that power? my fire was a different color was that even Soul Burner? it felt like it yet at the same time it didn't.', _Kasai then felt someone wrapping their arms around him and look up to see Lady Midoriko, he could see the love in her eyes.

"What was that?" he asked her.

**"That my son was your miko powers and now it time for you to sleep."**

As soon that he heard the word sleep, he suddenly felt tired and fell asleep.

"Lady Midoriko how is it possible for him to be your son?" Kaede ask.

**"He was born before the time that the Shikon No Tama was created and the reason why he only saven is because I put a spell on him to not age until he has been adopted by Kaoru seven years ago." **

"Lady Midoriko what will you do involving his miko powers?" Kikyo asked the miko spirit.

**"I will let you and Kagome to train him."**

And with that being said the Miko spirit was gone and everyone look at Kasai.

"A Miko hanyou that impressive, kid you're going to be stronger than any demon you fight." Say Inuyasha.

"The powers of a demon n a Miko, ye child is truly something to be hold." Spoke Kaeda.

"You just became more awesome Kasai!" Exclaimed Shippo.

"I don't care that your part Miko, I still love you." Kana says to him.

"You have a lot to learn with those Miko powers." Miroku says.

"People will expecting a lot from the of Lady Midoriko." Sango says to him.

"Come on Kasai we have a lot training to do." Kagome says as she and Kikyo drag him some where to train.


End file.
